Dream of your Death
by eMeLyNoOoPeE
Summary: On July 24, 2004 the whole school found out that Miss Kagome Higurashi committed suicide because of her boyfriends action. Later on that night he found out why. One-Shot


The gymnasium was filled with students waiting for the principal or a speaker to inform then what they were doing in the gym. All of the students were told to report to the gym during the middle of class.  
  
In the front rows the nerds and such, towards the middle the popular crowd and in the back rows the punks and Goths.  
  
A woman appeared on the stage, with an expression that looked sickening.  
  
"Attention students, the news I am about to tell you is going to be tough-- ." She never finished her speech turned into sobs gaining most of everyone's attention.  
  
A man was seen running out grabbing the microphone while the other woman ran of the stage.  
  
The man spoke "This is hard to say but earlier today a body was found in the drama office dead." Murmurs could be heard throughout the gym "Who?" "Was it murder?" "I wonder if there was blood. "Please, students settle down we are still waiting for more information, so please be patient."  
  
Everyone was talking wondering who it could be, in the middle a band of people seemed not to car. The 'preps' of course, they had it all and they wouldn't care if someone was shot in front of them as long as it wasn't one of them. Sango and Miroku were fighting, Ayame and Kouga were making out, and Inuyasha the ring leader seemed to be taking a little nap.  
  
A small but loud enough scream was heard throughout the gym "NOOOO, OH GOD NO"  
  
The same man appeared on stage again  
  
"I..I...I don't know how to say this but the body was identified as Miss Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up in an instance silence filled the room, letting students absorb the information.  
  
Inuyasha rushed onto the stage and held the man by the throat "You better be fucking joking"  
  
The man tried to speak but Inuyasha tightened his grip, causing the man to become blue. It took Miroku and Sango to pry his hands off the man.  
  
"He's fucking joking right? Right? Kagome is not dead." Shaking his head, he ran straight to the drama office, shoving his way through the teachers and the officers.  
  
"Young man stop." He grabbed Inuyashas shoulder  
  
"Get the fuck off me." He wriggled free "Kagome I'm coming." He made his way to her. There on the bottom floor layed his Kagome.  
  
He bent down pulling her onto his lap, brushing back her straight raven hair away from her face. "Come on baby wake up I'm here" rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Come on son time to let go." An officer told him  
  
"No"  
  
"There's nothing you can do she's dead, tell the coroner time of death around 8:00 July 24, 2004"  
  
"No no no no no........." he continued to cradle her till his world blacked out.  
  
XOX  
  
He and his four friends sat inside the school counselors office talking with and officer and the principle.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me I just need to get some information on Miss Higurashi, and your principle said that you were all close with her." The room was silent, Ayame and Sango had cried all the tears they could. Nothing was left for them to cry.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you all but I need to ask some questions, my name is Jinenji. I need to know why she would kill herself, was she being pressured by someone? Do you know if she was having problems at home?"  
  
"Look, you ass, Kagome was murdered she would never kill herself, so go out there and find the fucking murderer."-inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha! Sorry about that officer Jinenji, he is Kag- I mean he was Kagome's boyfriend."  
  
"I completely understand Principal Kaede, I am sorry to tell you this but it was suicide, she left this note on the desk. It was stated to be read to an audience of five. The names are ; one Miss Sango Tsuyoi, Miroku Otoko, Kouga Okami, Ayame Fujin, and an Inuyasha Takadoshea."  
  
"I will take my leave" Principal Kaede stood up making her way to the door.  
  
"Actually it stated that the principal read this so I will take my leave. Just call me when you are finished I still need to ask a few more questions." Jinenji handed Kaede the letter and took his leave.  
  
"Students I know this is hard, everyone has suffered a great lose."  
  
"Everyone has suffered a great lose, everyone, sorry ba-ba but I don't think so I don't know if you've noticed but I just lost my girlfriend and they just lost their best friend."  
  
"Inuyasha I don't know if you've noticed but everyone loved Kagome she was caring and helping and she loved everyone."-san  
  
"If she loved everyone then why did she kill herself?"-inu  
  
"I don't know, Ms. K. read the letter"-kouga  
  
She nodded opening the letter "My friends, this must be a shocker, you must all hate me right now..."  
  
XOX  
  
He returned home later that evening empty, all those questions from everyone, questions left unanswered.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" someone called  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh baby come here" his mother ran to his side holding him "Baby let it all out come on."  
  
"Mom she left me, she gone and killed herself why?" he clung to his mother shedding his tears  
  
"Baby I don't know, come on lets get you to your room." She helped him into his room.  
  
Throughout the whole night he wasn't able to get one wink of sleep. His thoughts kept going back to Kagome and the letter.  
  
It said that he hurt her. How could he do that he loved her with all his heart. She was selfish if she couldn't see that everything he did was for her.  
  
That made him angry how dare she say that he hurt her, well look who's hurting now.  
  
Damn her she fucking took the only thing away from him that made him happy. Her life, how could she, they were doing good, he was doing good, he finally got his life back on track, he wasn't doing drugs anymore, he didn't fight with his father or Sesshoumaru, hell in fact he was getting along with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Why? Why? Why? DAMNIT WHY?  
  
All the thoughts were put to a complete stop when he noticed something in the shadows move.  
  
"Show yourself" he commanded  
  
"Are you sure about that?" a voice replied  
  
"Yes now show yourself, before I kill you, today is not a good to fuck with me"  
  
"Is that so? Tell me why?"  
  
"Tell you why tell you why?" sure why not, he needed to vent out "Well first I got a D on my English paper."  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad"  
  
"Then we were all called to the gymnasium, during my lunch period and I haven't eaten since"  
  
"I could grab you something to eat"  
  
"Shutup you wanna know why today is not a good day?"  
  
"Sorry continue"  
  
"Then I find out that my girlfriend committed suicide"  
  
"How sad I guess your right today is not a good day"  
  
"Ha, well you wanna know what else she claims that it's all my fault that I hurt her, how in seven hells did I hurt her I did everything for her, I changed for her, I even befriended my brother for her, I loved her so much"  
  
"Yet you cheated on her"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said—"  
  
"I heard you, I cheated on her?"  
  
"Yes you cheated on her she saw you. This morning, early in the morning, she saw her coming out of the house, and you waving her off, you did it again, you got drunk, even though you told her you would never do that again. She trusted you and you betrayed her"  
  
Inuyasha felt his lungs cave in. The voice was right, he got drunk last night with his friends from his kendo club and must've went out and got a whore because in the morning he woke up next to Kikyou. The slut of the school. He thought that she made sure she wasn't around when Kagome arrived.  
  
"But how"  
  
"I was coming to surprise you with breakfast, and I saw you"  
  
"Ka...Kagome"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha" She emerged from the shadow In a black night gown.  
  
"Bu...but how?"  
  
"Think back, when you saw me lying on the ground. Notice something different about the body?"  
  
"No, that was you on the ground. I saw you with my own two eyes."  
  
"I guess it wasn't love then, look at my hair do you like the curls baby."  
  
"Of course I always love your cur—"his eyes bugged out  
  
"Now do you see I've never had straight hair before."  
  
"When I was in that room, you had straight hair."  
  
"no honey Kikyou has straight hair"  
  
"you...you"  
  
"killed her? Yes yes I did. You see I got fed up with it and everything. Inuyasha I was the laughing stock of the entire class"  
  
"No no everyone loves you Kagome"  
  
"Really does everyone except you, did you know that she confronted me before school started and told me every detail the way you moaned when you slammed into her, the way you spilled your seeds into her the first time, and the way you begged for more?"  
  
"No.. I'm sorry" his head hung low eyes filled with tears  
  
She stepped closer to him "Do you wanna know how I felt?"  
  
He shook his head he didn't want to hear anymore, she was right he did ask for more and he felt pleasure behind it all.  
  
"I didn't feel sadness, I didn't feel shame, I felt betrayal and anger, and then she told me something that made me snap, she said that you couldn't even tell the difference, you cried my name."  
  
he was speechless had he really done that, if so why was did she do this, it proved that she was the one that he loved.  
  
"Inuyasha, that makes me feel like a whore a slut, cause if you can't even tell the difference then how was I suppose to know that everytime we made love you didn't think about her? Well after our little confrontation, I killed her?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Why?" he voice was filled with anger, but never rose "Cause, you were mine and I had to show her that"  
  
"but the autopsy report showed that you killed yourself with poison."  
  
"Yes I know, but you see there's this pressure point that stops blood from flowing to the heart but once your heart stops the blood flows freely again, and stays warm for about an hour or two. So I just poisoned her body then, letting it soak through her body."  
  
"I know this is hard to take in but you see I was so much in love with you that murder was the only way to go."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes was meaning I don't love you anymore, after I killed her felt alive, so I felt that if you wanted her you can have her.  
  
"I don't want her I want you"  
  
"Too late, now the only way to have her is, to be with her. Now how to get you too together I mean she's already dead the only way for you two to be together would mean that you would have to be dead. Now that I can arrange."  
  
He stood in shock as she pulled out a small hand gun with a silencer on it, pointed directly at him. "Too bad Inuyasha, you were really a good fuck" and she pulled the trigger.  
  
He woke up in a flash sweat dripping from his face, what a nightmare.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" a voice called from the side of him  
  
he turned over to see his Kagome half awake "Are you alright baby?" she sat up grabbing a towel from the stand wiping the sweat from him.  
  
"Nothing it was just a dream."  
  
"Okay well try to go back to sleep, remember you and your kendo club were going to do something tomorrow"  
  
"Wait, what did you say?"  
  
"I said that you and your kendo club were going to do something tomorrow, that's what you told me earlier today."  
  
"Earlier today, what's the date today?"  
  
"Inuyasha honey are you feeling alright?"  
  
"What's the date today?"  
  
"Geez, it's the 23rd early in the morning" his thoughts went back to what the officer said 'time of death July 24, 2004'  
  
"You know what I think I'm gonna stay home instead"  
  
"Are you sure you usually never miss a night out with them"  
  
"Nah I'm positive, I would rather be here with you tonight so what do you say?"  
  
"Of course I would never pass an opportunity like that" she giggle as he swooped down and enveloped her into a passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke they were both lacking air "What was that for Inuyasha?"  
  
"Just a little I love you, promise you'll never leave me."  
  
"Of course, as long as you don't hurt me in any way, especially cheating."  
  
A lump formed in his throat.  
  
"Cause if you did I don't know what I might do, I might even murder someone, but that wont be happening right Inuyasha, well good night"  
  
FIN... 


End file.
